


okay, but can i get more ice cream first?

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post oral surgery nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: Bucky takes care of you when you get your wisdom teeth removed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	okay, but can i get more ice cream first?

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

Bucky thought he knew what he was agreeing to, a couple of days taking care of his girlfriend who had just gotten her wisdom teeth pulled out. He had asked around on what would be good to eat and everyone’s response was the same: ice cream. So what did he do? He packed the freezer full of all your favorite flavors.

But what he didn’t expect was for you to be such a brat, a cute one though. He felt bad for you, he really did. It was five hours post surgery and you were an absolute mess from all the drugs in your system, he was shocked you weren’t passed out. In the last 30 minutes alone you cried 5 times, twice over the pain, once after he gave you your pain medicine, again when you remembered the ice cream, and right now you’re crying that he’s taking too long. It’s been 10 seconds.

“Eat this and let’s take a nap, okay?” he suggested.

“Noope, gotta rinse my gums every 30 seconds or I’ll die, didn’t you hear the doctor?” you took a bite of the chocolate ice cream and pointed your spoon at him, “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Nothin, you’re just a lot more demanding than I expected. But listen here you adorable hot mess, if you yell at me again I’m gonna send you over to Wanda.” he was clearly kidding, and you thought it was the most hysterical thing ever.

“Noooo, she hates when I act helpless!”

“So you admit you’re not helpless?” he questioned, stealing a bite of your ice cream.

“Hey, stop taking it all!”

“If you saw how much ice cream I bought you’d feel really silly about that statement.” he looked way too serious, you decided you’d take his word for it.

After he made you another bowl, because he ended up eating all of your first one, he brought several blankets and two pillows from your shared bedroom into the living room. “Get comfy, we’re gonna watch a movie, okay?”

When he came back with his own snacks - you know, the ones only he could eat until you could chew solid foods again - you had a single blanket and his pillow on the floor, while you were wrapped up in a mountain on the couch. “When you’re done with your traitor snacks then you can rejoin the castle.”

“Fasten your seatbelts. It’s going to be a bumpy night.” he mumbled, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

“This isn’t The Office, there’s no camera guy to pick up all your mean jokes.” you whined, hitting him with your pillow. “Now play the movie before I ask Steve to take care of me.”

“You wouldn’t.” he dared.

“Listen old man, don’t test me.” you pulled out your phone, but you couldn’t even unlock it before Bucky was grabbing it and throwing it across the room.

“No you listen little girl, I will tuck your ass into bed and you won’t be able get out. And I’ll leave you there. Stop. Being. A. Brat.”

“Okay, okay… but can I get more ice cream first?” giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

“The things I do for you, I swear..”


End file.
